In a medical setting, one or more physiological sensor devices may be attached to a patient to obtain physiological data for the patient. One or more of these physiological sensor devices may be wireless devices, permitting a wireless transmission of physiological data from the physiological sensor devices to a patient monitor and to an electronic records system.
A wireless physiological sensor device may include a transceiver, commonly known as a radio, to transmit physiological data using standard wireless communication protocols, such as Bluetooth. However, the cost of a radio is often excessive for a low cost physiological sensor device.